warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Plague
sorry to seem critical but the current part seems rushed, there were several errors, no expalnation to the battles end, and well other code errors too. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 23:36, June 28, 2013 (UTC) explain in detail plz thank you Hmmmmm an Interesting tale so far, I am eager to hear more. There are a few issues I find with Equilizers in regards to canon compliance and general "O.P." issues, but thats just my personal preferance, I prefer a flawed hero. In which I would like to offer up my own Chapter the Invokers, as an additional player in this game, perhaps safeguarding the interests of the Inquisition. If your feeling really adventurous, you may like to add in the less than desired Order of the Vigilant Eye, as the Invokers Unwanted allies. Your choice. Choose from any of my premade heroes or create your own, It matters not to me, I just like to see my creations on show. Zeph gm (talk) 16:03, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Ah, Tiberius just said he wants to join the fight. That's the 2nd company, using thunder hammers/power blades along with Bolters, and all are equipped with jump-jets. Tiberius himself uses Terminator Armour, twin linked bolters and a Chainsword, and is a conduit (can shoot lightning for several seconds), and the company uses hit and run tactics. Number ~110. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 20:56, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ok sounds goog both of you will be added, be warned that i am workng on another project so far and tho ill get back o this soon it ll be awhile thx for listening and responding. Well this seems most interresting. If i may offer two Chapters, I'd like to do so by offering the Castellan Guard, who could be there purely in the interest of safeguarding the Imperium with the 6th Company (They cannot afford to deploy anyone else in their current condition), and the Blood Knights, who came there as somewhat unwanted participants in the strength of 800 Astartes (The Chapter is a non Codex compliant one). If for some reason only a single Chapter could be allowed on my part, feel free to choose which one would be more interesting. TenHalo (talk) 15:45, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Ah, wait, forgot to mention the names of the heroes here! The Castellan Guard 6th Company would be lead by Cpt. Falx Strubo (I really don't care what weapons / armor he uses, you can make that one up) and the Blood Knights would be lead by Lord Commander Aidoros. Also, about the Blood Knights, they do not have any specific squad order, so their weapons can pretty much just be randomized. TenHalo (talk) 15:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ok thx for your offer, you will be added, the plague has hit a delay tho....so just hold tight for a bit.Sahron (talk) 18:25, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sahron, since your not working on it at the moment, and Im suffering writers block on my own works, I was wondering if I could have a crack at continuing the Plague. I would do my homework on all the characters involved and such, keep to everyones canon if I can, and let you read it first maybe to see what you think. Zeph gm (talk) 17:44, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sahron, it's me 40kfan. I recently created The Emperor's Sentinels chapter and I'm eager to see them in action in some sort of story. I like The Plague and I think you've set up the premise for a great story that I'd like my chapter to be a part of. If the Sentinel's did take part in The Plague the I'd have Captain Sestos (one of the chapter's heroes) and part of the 2nd Company came to Nefestus Ultra expecting to fight the Tau, but end fighting the abminations instead. Click on the link to find out more about the chapter. If you say no, then I completely understand.40kfan (talk) 22:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh crap, I forgot about the specifics. Okay, the forces are Captain Sestos and the Emperor's Sentinels 2nd company. This company has no real specifics aside from the fact that it has a few more librarians than normal (you can use this or not). Sestos fights with a two- handed thunder hammer but as for the rest of the Sentinels you can just randomize their equipment.40kfan (talk) 01:06, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Slug, it happens in 850.M41, so I think your Chapter could join. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 00:38, October 11, 2013 (UTC) hey Sahron, just noticing a bit of a trend here, there seems to be a lot of Imperials, not a lot of... other. I would contribute an enemy, and im working on a warband but its not finished. In proxy however, I will point out the fact that astartes rarely get along with each other, and there are a lot of them here, some with vary varying ideals and beliefs. Perhaps, and I say perhaps, please do as you please, but perhaps there could be a bit of a civil divide amongst the imperials. something similar perhaps to the Badab war, but not as big, and no one has to necessarily turn to chaos or whatever. Im sure some of us wouldnt mind just deciding "Meh, this company can have turned chaos or be dabbling" but you may want confermation on that. just an idea on how to deal with the overrulling number of imperials Zeph gm (talk) 12:31, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Heh, I'm not the one in charge Slug, you'll need to ask Sahron for that, I was just pointing out that you could join, though I doubt Sahron will say no. "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 21:18, October 12, 2013 (UTC)